


The Fish Tank

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, SPN 31day writer's challenge, Top/Cas, bottom/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean breaks his fish tank, flooding his bedroom. His neighbor Cas offers his couch until the mess can be cleaned up.





	

Dean was trying to move in a new bed by himself. He’d asked his brother, Sam, and several friends to help, but no one was available. He was wrestling with the frame when it hit his one hundred gallon fish tank and broke the glass.

 

He hollered, “Oh no! Fuck!’ but of course that didn’t help anything. Water and fish flooded his bedroom. He managed to save most of the fish by grabbing them and putting them in glasses of water, but the bedroom was a mess.

 

The floor was inches deep in water. Dean was just glad he didn’t have the memory foam mattress in there yet. It currently was residing leaned up against the wall in his living room. He was just moving in and didn’t even have a couch yet.   
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, He waded out of the bedroom and went to answer it, When he opened the door, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen stood on the other side.   
  
“Hello. I’m your neighbor. I live right across the hall there in 2B. I just wanted to welcome you to the building….” He trailed off when he looked down at Dean’s wet feet and the bottom of his jeans, which were soaked.   
  
“Uh, My name is Cas Novak.” He held out his hand to shake Dean’s.

 

Dean shook his hand and said, “I really appreciate that. I had a bit of an accident just now, my fish tank broke in my bedroom. I’m just trying to figure out what to do.”

 

Cas laughed. “Well I know the number for a guy who specializes in water damage. He can help.”

 

Dean stepped aside and Cas came in. He got out his phone and gave Dean the number of the guy. Dean called and made an appointment for the day after tomorrow.   
  
“Well, that’s done at least” Dean sighed. “Now, all I need is a place to crash for two nights.”   
  
Cas smiled. “Why don’t you stay at my place? I’ve got a pretty comfortable couch and you’re welcome to it.”   
  
Dean thought this guy was gorgeous and wondered about his sexual orientation. But just the offer of a place to sleep was awesome. He really didn’t want to ask his brother. His brother’s place was too far from where Dean worked and besides, he’d never hear the end of it about breaking his fish tank.   
  
“That would be great, Cas. Thank you! Let me get some clothes, I hope they aren’t wet too,”   
  
He went and got a change of clothes for in the morning, and walked back to the living room.    
  
“All ready!”

 

Cas led him to his door and unlocked it, they went in and Dean whistled. Cas’ apartment was really nice. And the couch looked like it was really comfortable.   
  
Cas showed Dean around. Dean was really impressed, and said so. Cas smiled.   
  
It was getting late, so Cas suggested they go to bed. He brought out a pillow and a blanket and handed them to Dean. Dean thanked him and made the couch up. He went to the bathroom and stripped, he usually slept in his boxers.

 

Cas went to his bedroom and shut the door. Dean laid down and tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned but sleep evaded him completely.   
  
He finally decided that he should just get up. He sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed his eyes. The next thing he knew, light came from Cas’ bedroom and Cas was walking to the couch. He sat down next to Dean.

  
“Having trouble sleeping? I heard you tossing and turning.”   
  
Dean looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “Uh, yeah, sorry if I disturbed you,”   
  
Cas smiled. “It’s okay, I was having problems getting to sleep too.”   
  
And then Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean was shocked at first, but then he responded. Cas deepened the kiss, then broke away.

 

“I took a chance. I just felt like it would be okay…”   
  
Dean laughed and said, “Okay? It was awesome!” and he kissed Cas again passionately.

 

They kissed for awhile and then, Cas stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they were at the bed, Cas kissed Dean again and put his hands on the waistband of Dean’s boxers. 

 

Dean was hard and tenting them. He nodded and Cas pulled them down. Dean stepped out fo them and laid on the bed. He watched Cas take off his sleep pants. Dean looked at Cas’ cock, which was hard.   
  
“Damn, Cas. you’re packing!”   
  
Cas smiled and crawled over Dean. He kissed him again, his hands roaming over Dean’s chest. He pinched Dean’s nipples and Dean groaned.    
  
Cas grabbed his lube from the bedside table and lubed up one hand. Dean spread his legs and bent his knees, giving Cas access to his ass.   
  
Cas put one finger into Dean. pushing it all the way in. Dean threw back his head and moaned. Cas wiggled his finger around inside of Dean and found what he was looking for, He rubbed Dean’s prostate and smiled.   
  
Dean gasped and arched his back, gasping out, “Fuck! That feels so good….”

 

Cas thrust another finger into Dean and worked him open. Dean was groaning and saying things that encouraged Cas to continue.   
  
Finally Cas pulled his fingers out. Dean lifted his head and watched Cas roll on a condom and lube it up. He lifted his hips and Cas shoved a pillow under his ass.   
  
Cas grabbed his cock and rubbed around Dean’s fluttering anus. Then he thrust the head of his cock past the ring of muscle and held for a moment, allowing Dean to relax.

 

Dean gasped when Cas put the head of his cock into his ass. He relaxed and whispered, “Cas, I’m ready, Please…”

 

Cas thrust his cock all the way into Dean. Dean was tight and hot and felt amazing. He held a moment and then pulled back and thrust in again. He found a rhythm that wasn’t too hard but still was satisfying. 

 

Dean was moaning loudly. It felt so good… Cas was the biggest cock he’d ever had and it was wonderful. He felt so full.   
  
Cas pounded Dean fast. He mumbled, “Dean….so good… you are...amazing…”

 

Dean heard Cas and gasped out, “Cas...it feels so good…. Don’t stop…”

 

Dean grabbed his own cock and used his dripping pre cum for lube.He ran his hand up and down the shaft, thrusting back against Cas’ cock while he fisted his own cock.

 

Dean could feel his orgasm rising. He said, “Cas…. I’m coming….”

 

Dean shot cum all over his belly and chest. Some even got on his chin. He tightened up on Cas’ cock like a vise.   
  
Cas watched Dean cum and then when his hole tightened up on his cock, it threw him over the edge. He came harder than he ever had before, groaning. When it was done, he put his head on Dean’s chest and tried to catch his breath.

 

Dean was just wrecked. He knew Cas came and he put a hand on Cas head as they both caught their breath.   
  
Cas slid out of Dean and laid by his side. Dean grabbed his boxers off the floor and cleaned himself up, He missed the cum on his chin. When he was done, Cas licked the cum off his chin and smiled.    
  
Dean yawned. Cas grinned and said, “Best sleeping pill I ever took.”

 

They both were asleep in minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms.   
  
  



End file.
